An optically active fluorine-containing oxeten, the target of the present invention, is a compound that can be an important intermediate for pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals.
As a conventional technique, there has been reported a [2+2] cycloaddition reaction between methyl trifluoropyruvate and ethoxyacetylene (Non-Patent Publication 1).
Additionally, there is also known a method of causing hydrolysis after reacting a fluorine-containing α-ketoester with silylacetylene in the presence of “a transition metal complex that has an optically active ligand” thereby producing a product that can become an optically active fluorine-containing alkynyl (Patent Publication 1).
Furthermore, there is also known a method of causing a fluorine-containing α-ketoester and an acyl alkenyl ether to react with each other in the presence of “a transition metal complex that has an optically active ligand” thereby producing an optically active fluorine-containing oxetane (Patent Publication 2).